1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory cards such as file memories, and relates to a technique advantageously applied to, for example, a memory card in which functions of a file memory is included on a single chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file memory is a memory card capable of storing file data utilizing a technique similar to management of file allocation by using an FAT (file allocation table) in a hard disk. For example, an electrically rewritable flash memory is used as file data storage area in such a file memory. When file data are accessed, the data are temporarily stored in a buffer memory. For example, file data to be written stored in the buffer memory are written in the flash memory after being assigned with an ECC code at an ECC circuit, and file data read from the flash memory and stored in the buffer memory are output to the outside after error check and correction using an ECC code.
A file memory frequently incorporates a data processor such as a microcomputer for purposes including file management and control of access to the buffer memory.
PCMCIA-ATA type flash memory cards which are one type of file memories are described on pages 78 and 79 of “Nikkei Electronics” published on Apr. 11, 1994.